sailor moon te recuerdo VII
by princessAlely
Summary: Continuacion de esta emocionante historia


**Capítulo V: Destino.**

Capítulo anterior:

Te lo preguntare una vez más: ¡Serena, mi dulce Serena!... ¿Quieres saber donde está?

Las piernas no le respondían, se sentía cansada, pesada y agotada… la mano de ella la poso en la cara de aquél muchacho que le había preguntado. Llorar, quería llorar; el querer saber la verdad atrás de todo esto.

Serena: ¡Por favor!... por favor dime… quiero acabar con esta pena!- decía llorando, agarrándose firmemente del joven cabellos de plata.- No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que siento. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando- los ojos celestes de la joven ahora inundado de lágrimas la hacia verse más hermosa.

Seiya ya no puede más con esta escena y decide intervenir pero alguien se interpone en su camino, un hombre alto de pelo corto rubio, ojos verdes, mirada fría. No se inmutó frente a Seiya. Por su parte Darien corrió hacia donde se encontraba Serena, pero se le aparecieron dos hombres más; el primero de baja estatura ( parecía un chico de preparatoria) son una sonrisa y el de al lado de la misma estatura, pelo hasta los hombros verde.- Serena , aléjate de Él- decía un peli-negro.

Ella aún rogándole: ¿Quién eres?... dime… dime… ya no quiero sufrir más- sollozante.

Con sus manos agarro su cara angelical y la beso. Las Sailors no podían hacer nada. Sentían una fuerza que las aprisionaban, no podían moverse.

Amy: No… puedo… moverme.

Yaten: Que rayos pasa

Mina: Pierdo mi fuerza.

Taiki: Es ese muchacho.

Haruka: cabeza de bombón…

La fuerza misteriosa era aún mas fuerte hasta que un aura celeste emanaba de ese joven que tenía a Serena aprisionada con sus besos. Se iban transformando:

Serena con su vestido blanco con mangas y los detalles color dorado, una luna en la frente, mientras Yuki estaba con una armadura color blanco con detalles en plata, su cabello se tornaba mas plateado. La tenía entre sus brazos, no le negaba su beso sino que, se entregaba a Él.

Rompiendo el beso Yuki la miro con ternura:- Soy yo, eh venido por ti.- ella lo miraba con ternura y posando su delicada mano en la boca para que le besara… Soy tu hermano, Sebastian!. Terminaron abrazados y Darien no lo podía creer…¡ Serena, despierta! Ven.- brindándole la mano. Yuki al ver esa acción despidió una ráfaga que lo mandó a una columna. Mientras todas ayudaban al príncipe Serena se había desmayado en los brazos de su hermano.

Devuélvenos a la princesa- Una exigente Rei. Todas las demás ya estaban transformadas y listas para atacarlo.

- jajajaja… no dejaré que la vuelvan a alejar de mi lado!- Príncipe Sebastian.

Una segunda ráfaga los envolvió y cuando abrieron los ojos ellos ya no estaban.

Luna y Artemis entraron corriendo hacia las guerreras que estaban con impotencia al no poder rescatarla.

Luna: Creo que sabemos donde se la llevó.

Darien se puso de pie- Vamos!

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron al Templo para preparar un plan…

- En la Luna-

En una habitación reposaba la hermosa princesa y recostado a su lado tomado de la mano un príncipe de pelo plateado largo.- Verás que estaremos juntos y no me importa si tengo que atarte de por vida para que estés junto a mí. No dejaré que el entrometido de Endymion te aleje otra vez de mi lado. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte…-

Serena despertando se levantó y alejándose de aquél hombre

Serena: Que crees que estas haciendo…. Porque?... Yuki…. Porque haces esto?... Quiero… Quiero….. QUIERO ESTAR CON DARIEN- llorando y furiosa.

P. Sebastian: Lo lamento, pero tengo que protegerte- y sacando el Cristal de Plata, no era cualquier Cristal sino que este era de color Celeste y apuntándolo al pecho de esta- Serena….- Endymion es nuestro enemigo al igual que las Sailors Scout….

La princesa estaba en trance escuchando cada palabra que éste le decía, en su corazón había una lucha interna.

- Olvídate de Él- (gritando) el salón donde se encontraban se iluminó por completo para después dar paso a la calma.

El Príncipe acercándose a Serena- ¿Te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron para después dar paso a una sonrisa- OniiChan… estás aquí.- abrazándolo.


End file.
